100 Ways to Annoy Dill Anshar
Ways to annoy both Dill Anshar and his future self. #Purposely short-circuit any of his buildings. #Hide his Danville Card. #Kidnap Phineas #Set fire to the sun any of his buildings. #Create an unexpected Tsunami #bonus if it's towards Indonasia #misspell Indonasia #sink Indonasia using global warming #Recode any of his extensive servers managing his buildings. #Purposely push the fire alarm button in any of his buildings. #Tell him that you can fly better than him (Don't try this. Dill will challenge you to an air-to-air fight) #bonus if you beat him #Tell him you know the aviation industry better than him (Don't try this either.) #Pour some alcohol into his drink. #Replace his position on either Flynn and Co., Pjet Aviation Industries or Flynn and Co. Research Facility. #Tell him you don't care about elevators. With pride. #Vandalize an aircraft. #Tell him that airplanes are lame. #Breach his security protocols (no, really, he has one.) #Try to murder him. #Kidnap his special someone. #Ask ransom. #Say that you never flew on an aircraft before. #Disrespect his masterpieces (or work of architecture.) #Take over Phineas's position on Flynn and Co. #Follow him when he walks down the streets of Danville. #'TOUCH ANY OF HIS AIRCRAFTS WITHOUT PERMISSION' (and yes he will beat you to the Earth.) #Interrupt him with something that doesn't matter much when he is having a skyline dinner with his love interest. #Play with his holographic projector at his office. #Tell him you hate Flynn and Co. #Tell him that Flynn and Co's technology has been overlapped with any other company. #Crash a plane...into any of his masterpieces. (Besides from damaging his masterpiece, he will beat you up till death if you are still alive and PURPOSELY do it.) #bonus if it's HIS plane #also bunus if crash the Flynn and Co. #infinity if you do both #Blast out Metal-Rock tracks nearby. #Give him a short dose of coffee. #Annoy Z.A.R.V.O.X. #Patent something that Flynn and Co. has found/made before but never patented yet. #Tell him that you are phobia of planes. #Spread a fake Biohazard alert across Flynn and Co. Research Facility. #Launch an SWBM missile or nuclear warhead by mistake #bonus if purpously #Refuse to visit Danville #Disagree with his theory of dimensions, and lightspeed portals. #Travel further from the most distant galaxy, where the Evacuation Site is. #Purposely damage his belongings. #Place a bet on him #Unexpectedly change the TV channel he is watching to a preschool channel for a while. #Laugh at him when he doesn't know. #Hide one of his important documents. #Hurt any of his best friends. #Invade Indonesia #bonus if you succede #Rush past him. #Anything that Annoys Phineas. #Call him childish. #Call him too young to do anything. #Break a city-wide riot against him. #Long pauses, "ah"s "um"s and "er"s. #Not replying any of his text message/email/chat messages/mail. #Redirect a call from him to the voicemail without obvious reasons. #Tell him you are scared of heights. #Attempt a murder when he's busy. #Take over everybody's attention from him. #Misplace his orders by error. #Humiliate him in front of public. To be continued.... Category:Fanon Works Category:Ways to Annoy Category:Community Articles Category:FadhilPF's Pages